Witness: The Tour
Witness: The Tour (also referred to as Witness: The World Tour) NEW ALBUM, ‘WITNESS’, AND NORTH AMERICAN ARENA TOUR is the fourth concert tour by Katy Perry in support of her fifth studio album Witness. The tour began on September 19, 2017, in Montreal, Canada, at the Bell Centre, and is scheduled to conclude on August 16, 2018, in Sydney, Australia at the Qudos Bank Arena. Pre-sale for fans began May 18, 2017 through Ticketmaster's Verified Fan system. Fans register for the date they are interested in and receive a code through email which they can use to access the pre-sale. A copy of the album will be included with every ticket purchase. Background The tour was announced on May 15, 2017 after being teased for a few days prior. Advertisements begun with an image of Perry's eye with the date "May 15" appearing in Times Square of New York City. Perry partnered with Boys & Girls Clubs of America to donate tickets to club members and volunteers. Free tickets could be earned by signing up at GlobalCitizen.org and volunteering to support Boys & Girls Clubs of America. $1 per every ticket sold will also be donated to Boys & Girls Clubs of America. The first leg was announced in North America across the United States and Canada. The leg will run from September 2017 until February 2018. The second leg was announced on June 2, 2017 taking place across Europe. The leg will run from May to June 2018. The third leg was announced on June 30, 2017 taking place across Oceania. The leg will run from July 2018 to August 2018. One month later, three additional Australian dates were added following popular demand. The tour was originally scheduled to begin in Columbus on September 7, 2017. However, Perry revealed on August 17 that due to production delays, the tour has been rescheduled to begin September 19, 2017, with opening night set in Montreal at the Bell Centre. She also confirmed that Noah Cyrus, Purity Ring, and Carly Rae Jepsen would respectively serve as opening acts from September 19 to November 1, November 7 to December 20, and January 5, 2018 to February 5, 2018. Concert synopsis Act I - "Manifesto" Shortly before the show begins, the stage's eye-shaped screen displays a video of Perry's eye for a few moments. The eye transforms into a galaxy and a journey through outer space is shown, leading to a red-colored planet. The screen opens to reveal Perry riding upon a star-shaped structure, wearing a bejeweled and hooded red outfit with sunglasses. She performs the final chorus of "Witness", followed by "Roulette" which she sings on top of giant climbable dice. "Dark Horse" is then sung, with Perry and her dancers atop of moving platforms. Perry performs "Chained to the Rhythm" next, with large puppets dressed in suits and sporting televisions for heads moving around the stage. katy-perry-gettyimages-849775374.jpg|"Witness" Katy-Perry-2017-1-2.jpg|"Witness" 775046697LS038_Katy_Perry_W-Kevin-Mazur.jpg|"Roulette" DKJYGLLW0AALAjX.jpg|"Roulette" 871A9839-Rony-Alwin-1024x683.jpg|"Dark Horse" 775046697LS089_Katy_Perry_W-Kevin-Mazur.jpg|"Chained to the Rhythm" katy-perry-witness-tour-live-2017-a-billboard-1548.jpg|"Chained to the Rhythm" (Gold outfit) IMG_8519.jpg|Gold outfit. Act II - "Retrospective" A video interlude is played that shows a clock running backwards alongside childhood photos of Perry, as her backing singers perform portions of "Act My Age". Perry emerges wearing a pantsuit with a grid design, while her dancers wear shape-themed outfits. "Teenage Dream" is performed, which culminates in Perry and her dancers performing synchronized choreography while sitting on a floating cuboid. Perry removes her jacket to reveal an LED top that displays the lyrics of "Hot N Cold" as Perry performs the song with an electric guitar. "Hot n Cold" transitions into "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)", which Perry and her backing singers perform at the front of the stage. Puppets in the shape of flamingos are guided around the stage by dancers during this number. Perry's female dancers wear paper doll cut-outs of her most memorable outfits during "California Gurls", and she is also joined by the Left Shark that featured in her Super Bowl XLIX halftime show. Perry and the Left Shark then typically bring out an oversized telephone, with which Perry calls someone close to her, such as her parents. Giant lips emerge from behind the stage, which Perry is lifted inside while performing "I Kissed a Girl". 04KATY3-superJumbo.jpg|"Teenage Dream" 775046697LS067_Katy_Perry_W-Kevin-Mazur-682x1024.jpg|"Hot N Cold" DSC_4002-Kevin-Mazur-e1508192632547-682x1024.jpg|"Hot N Cold" LED Bra. 775046697LS135_Katy_Perry_W-Kevin-Mazur-1024x669.jpg|"California Gurls" 04KATY9-superJumbo.jpg|"California Gurls" 871A3649-Rony-Alwin-1024x683.jpg|Perry with Left Shark at the end of "California Gurls". 04KATY7-master1050.jpg|Katy making a phone call to her mother, Mary Hudson. 04KATY4-superJumbo.jpg|"I Kissed a Girl" katy-perry-at-witness-tour-in-montreal-canada_4.jpg|Katy dancing to Teenage Dream. Act III - "Sexual Discovery" An interlude is played, which features Perry floating through space. The stage is adorned with huge roses, and Perry emerges wearing a black-and-white, polka dot latex outfit. She performs "Déjà Vu", followed by "Tsunami", during which she dances on a rotating pole. Venus flytrap props are added to the stage, and Perry sings "E.T." as she is joined onstage by a dancer in stilts, dressed as an alien insect. "Bon Appétit" is performed next. Towards the end of the song, jeweled flies are attached to Perry's costume and she lies on a leaf, while dancers pour glitter on her from oversized salt and pepper shakers. The performance samples a portion of Janet Jackson's song "What Have You Done for Me Lately", which Perry performs with her backing singers. katy-perry-2-2000.jpg|"Déjà Vu" 871A6784-Rony-Alwin-683x1024.jpg|"Bon Appétit" DSC_4475-Kevin-Mazur-1024x682.jpg|"Bon Appétit" katy-perry-witness-tour-2017-by-kevin-mazur.jpg|"Bon Appetit" 871A4237-Rony-Alwin-683x1024.jpg|"What Have You Done For Me Lately" (Janet Jackson Cover) Act IV - "Introspective" Perry exits the stage for a short time, while multi-colored planets descend from the venue's ceiling, and Perry emerges from a planet wearing a crystal-covered gown and wig. She sings "Thinking of You" with an acoustic guitar as the planet she is sitting on flies around the venue. Perry then moves to the Drop Zone, an area of the stage in which she is closest to fans. She brings down a "Shooting Star" where she then invites a fan to join her on stage to make a wish. On some dates she performs "Save As Draft" in this section. On October 6 during her second show at Madison Square Garden in New York City Perry performed an acoustic rendition of "Part of Me" in honor of those lost during the Vegas shooting. She goes on to sing "Power" while walking through the crowd, touching fans as she passes, at the end of which Perry is given angel wings. 871A0802-Rony-Alwin-1024x683.jpg|"Thinking of You" 871A0958-Rony-Alwin-683x1024.jpg|"Power" Act V - "Emergence" The next segment of the show is introduced with a interlude which shows a planet of toys and video games. Afterwards an interlude showing Perry wearing a motorcycle helmet appears with a robotic voice singing "I see you...you see me..". She appears from behind the stage riding a motorcycle and wearing a striped blue outfit, and performs "Hey Hey Hey", followed by "Part of Me". A huge basketball net appears on stage for "Swish Swish", which Perry sings alongside dancers holding inflatable basketballs. Perry interrupts the song to hold an impromptu basketball game, during which she competes against a father of a young attendee from the audience. She finishes the song joined by her dancers on trampolines. "Roar" is performed next, while a large lion's head emerges from behind the screen. 871A3913-Rony-Alwin-683x1024.jpg|"Hey Hey Hey" on the motorcycle. 775046697LS106_Katy_Perry_W-Kevin-Mazur-1024x682.jpg|"Hey Hey Hey" 871A8147-Rony-Alwin-1024x683.jpg|"Swish Swish" 775046697LS136_Katy_Perry_W-Kevin-Mazur-1024x644.jpg|"Swish Swish" Act VI - "Encore" Perry returns to sing "Firework" for the encore, which she performs wearing a sequined purple gown on top of a hand that rises from beneath the stage. Fireworks erupt on stage during the number. At the end of the song, the hand closes up with Perry inside as she ends the show. 871A2399-Rony-Alwin-683x1024.jpg|"Firework" 871A2665-Rony-Alwin-1024x683.jpg|"Firework" IMG_8215.jpg|"Firework" Stage design Witness seat map.JPG Witness.PNG DKhboNbWkAA6PHM.jpg|Actual stage. Promotional video Katy Perry - �� WITNESS The Tour Announcement�� Katy Perry - �� WITNESS The Tour �� Europe Announcement Opening acts Leg 1 — North America *Noah Cyrus (9/19/17 - 11/1/17) (see setlist here) *Purity Ring (11/7/17 - 12/20/17) *Carly Rae Jepsen (1/5/18 - 2/5/18) Leg # — South America *Little Mix (Argentina - 3/11/18) *Bebe Rexha (Brazil - 3/14/18, 3/16 - 3/17/18) Set list Act I — Manifesto #''Galaxy/In The Space/Show Intro'' #"Witness" (Last chorus only) #"Roulette" #"Dark Horse" (Remix) #"Chained to the Rhythm" (Remix with the Oliver Heldens Remix as outro) Act II — Retrospective #''Interlude: Act My Age'' #"Teenage Dream" (Remix) #"Hot N Cold" (Remix) #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" (Bridge & last chorus only) #"California Gurls" (Remix) #"I Kissed a Girl" (Remix) Act III — Sexual Discovery #''Roses/Celestial Body Interlude'' #"Déjà Vu" #"Tsunami" #"E.T." #"Bon Appétit" (Outro with a cover of "What Have You Done For Me Lately" by Janet Jackson) Act IV — Introspective #''Interlude: Mind Maze'' #"Thinking of You" (Acoustic)* #"Wide Awake" (Acoustic)* #"Save As Draft"* #"Part of Me" (Acoustic)* #"Into Me You See"* #"Power" Act V — Emergence #''Video Game/Motorcyclist Interlude'' #"Hey Hey Hey"* #"Part of Me" (Remix) #"Swish Swish" (with Basket Ball mini-game) #"Roar" (Intro samples "It's The Hard Knock Life" from the musical, Annie) Act VI — Encore #"Pendulum" #"Firework" Notes *At selected dates, Perry performed "Save as Draft" before "Power". *On October 6, 2017 in New York City, Perry performed an acoustic version of "Part of Me" before "Power", rather than later in the show as a dedication to her fans for coming after the 2017 Las Vegas Strip shooting. *"Hey Hey Hey" is omitted on some dates and eventually removed. *"Wide Awake" was performed lieu of "Thinking of You" on December 4, 2017. After it became part of the set list. *"Into Me You See" was first performed live March 26, 2018 in Japan. The song was added to the set list after. *"Pendulum was performed on May 4, 2018. After it became part of the set list. Shows Cancelled shows References ru:Witness: The Tour Category:Concert tour Category:Witness era